


distance

by icemakestars



Series: ✣ femslash fairies 2019 ✣ [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy has developed feelings for her loving distance friend Lisanna, but the world is not as large as they both think.





	distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/gifts).



> For dragonshost on tumblr <3

When Lucy’s phone lit up, her heart lit up with it, eyes shining in the artificial light it offered. The name that had popped up was a name that Lucy had become familiar with, that was now synonymous in her mind with happiness and laughter and warmth: Lisanna.

You looked beautiful today… the message read, and Lucy felt her face heat up. They had been messaging like this for a while, toeing the line between friendship and more, and it made Lucy ache, all day, for the other woman. She knew that it was unconventional, but it was real, and that was enough for her.

For now.

You didn’t even see me!

Her reply was quick and lacked the emotion that she felt pooling in her chest. In a few seconds her phone lit up again.

I didn’t need to. You always look beautiful <3

Lucy squealed and rolled onto her side, pressing her face into her pillow and kicking her legs. She had to meet Lisanna - it was as fundamental to her as oxygen at this stage, and they lived in the same country; it couldn’t be too difficult. Her thumbs typed out messages and deleted them in rapid succession, not being able decide how she should reply. If she flirted more, it would make her interest obvious, and Lucy definitely did not want to come across as too keen. But if she replied with anything else it could have the opposite effect, and her crush on the other woman might never be realised.

Sighing, Lucy settled on something teasing and casual.

You’re such a loser >.<

She still had the messenger app open when the reply came in, thumbs tapping anxiously at either side of the screen.

But I’m your loser :*

Lucy replied with a heart emoji and threw her phone down with a groan. Her arm flopped over her eyes as she kicked off her blanket.

Life was so unfair.

The woman of her dreams was sending her flirty messages and here she was, lying alone in bed. How could someone feel so close and yet be so far away? It was frustrating, and Lucy knew that it would plague her mind as her body succumbed to sleep. If that were ever to happen.

Instead, her head was filled with soft blue eyes and short platinum blonde hair; she was smitten, she knew that, and every message they exchanged, every phone call they enjoyed, pushed Lucy closer and closer to breaking her rule about long distance relationships. Lisanna would be more and worth that effort, after all.

Just as her thoughts began to clear and blur around the edges, the man upstairs started blasting his music again. Lucy pulled her blanket over her head, cursing to herself about how only she could choose to live under a heavy metal enthusiast. She would have to go and talk to him about this tomorrow morning. Again.

When her phone illuminated the room, it made Lucy jump. She checked the time and frowned; Lisanna was nearly always asleep by one in the morning.

Can’t sleep. Stupid guy playing music too loud below me.

Lucy laughed aloud at that, rolling her eyes at how similar their circumstances were.

Snap. Guess that’s two bodies we have to hide now >:D

It was a small world, it seemed. But not small enough. Lucy craved something physical, something more than just funny snapchats, video calls and memes. It was great, of course, perfect in fact; but it was not enough. She wanted more, she wanted intimacy; slow walks and kisses which linger. It was torment, but Lucy would not trade it. The special thing about this kind of relationship was that she had fallen for Lisanna’s humour and empathy before she had seen the woman. The fact that Lisanna was an angel incarnate was a bonus really, and soon she became all the blonde could think of.

Her writing internship paid very little, but Lucy promised herself then that she would hold Lisanna in her arms before the year ended, and the warmth that held kept the smile on her face until she drifted off to sleep, and even after that.

~’*’~

Waking up, Lucy knew that she was lucky. She yawned, padding barefoot to her window and swinging it open. The beach greeted her, and it was a view that never failed to take her breath away no matter how long she stared at it. Getting a place with such a view for so cheap was a blessing to her, and it made her noisy neighbour almost bearable.

“I think I’ll treat myself to a day on the beach today.” Lucy mused to herself, sliding on her slippers and heading to make herself breakfast.

It was her day off, and although Lucy still intended to spend it writing, she was still excited for the day ahead. It would be a good opportunity to make progress on her novel as opposed to the bland journalism she had been doing for her internship.

She slipped into some loose-fitting clothes which allowed her skin to breathe in the heat, and packed a bag of food and drink, not wanting to come back to her apartment until she was satisfied with the work that she had done.

Stepping outside, it was warm but not overly so, and Lucy was grateful for the blanket she held under her arm.  She stretched herself out, got herself comfortable, and gave herself a moment to bask in the morning light before she pulled her notebook and reference materials from her back. Sipping her tea, Lucy tried to focus on the words, but her mind was filled with Lisanna, with her fluffy white hair and her eyes the colour of the ocean. Trying to focus was useless; she was useless. All she wanted was the other woman by her side, and it was a constant thought in her mind, a whisper from her heart to her soul.

Sighing, Lucy rolled her shoulders, stretching her neck idly as she looked around at the other people on the beach. On the beach there were couples, and students swarmed the coffee stand that had just opened. Lucy smiled dryly at that, remembering her university days with fond nostalgia. A woman had just been served, and Lucy’s eyes transfixed on her, wide and unblinking. Her heart stopped, beat faster, and then stopped again.

She would recognise those short white tufts of hair anywhere.

“Lisanna?” Her voice cracked in confusion, and when the woman turned, eyeing her up uncertainly, Lucy felt too hot, too dazed.

Lisanna took a moment to recognise her, but then she did, and she was sprinting as quick as Lucy is standing. Their arms were around each other in moments, lips pressed against foreheads, as they laughed breathlessly into one another.

It was almost painful, the feeling of bliss that passed over Lucy, and it was countered only by her disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” Lisanna asked, and her voice was deeper in person, slower. Lucy loved it all the same.

“I live in the building over there.” Lucy gestured to the apartment block behind them, and Lisanna’s smile faded, her eyes blinking slowly.

“That’s where I live, too.”

They stared at each other, fingers clasped, and bodies held close, until the laughter was bubbling out of them again.

“I’m on the fourth floor.” Lucy offered, excitement present in the way her eyes squinted, in the way her body leaned in close.

“I’m on six!”

Lucy felt her jaw drop.

All this time, Lisanna had been two floors away, that was all. They had spent hours planning meetings, looking at the same stars, cursing the distance between them, and yet it was nothing, completely insignificant to the turn of the Earth.

Lisanna was taller than Lucy had expected, her eyes more vibrant in colour, and yet she was just as breathtaking. Lucy cupped Lisanna’s cheek, rested their foreheads together, and let the breeze pass over them for a moment.

“Incredible.” Lucy muttered, and she wasn’t sure if she meant the situation, or the woman in front of her.

Growing up, Lucy had never believed in fate, or destiny, or any romantic jargon that people used to excuse their actions, but this was as close to that as she would get. This was proof that, if two people were supposed to be together, their hearts would find a way; no matter what, love would always find a way.


End file.
